The art of key replication is well known. Commonly, a key intended for duplication (the master key) is copied on to an appropriately identified key blank utilizing any number of different systems known in the art. The process of identifying an appropriate key blank to use when making copies of a key can be a difficult, tedious and time consuming affair. It is important that each master key be copied onto the proper key blank so as to prevent numerous adverse consequences caused by reproducing a master key onto an inappropriate key blank. However, choosing the correct key blank can be difficult even for experts in the field.
There are hundreds, if not thousands, of key blanks, and many blanks are not readily distinguished from others. Identifying the correct key blank for use in duplication involves selecting a blank from hundreds or even thousands of possibilities, where differences between key blanks may be very subtle. These hard-to-notice subtleties significantly increase the level of difficulty for all operators of such key replication systems, both inexperienced trainees and experts alike.
Once a key blank is chosen, it goes through a cutting process. The typical cutting process simply traces the profile of the master key onto the key blank, such that the key blank will exactly match (within the error limits and accuracy of the tracing machine) the original master key. Normally, a mechanically linked cutting wheel actually cuts into the key blank while it mimics the movement of the tracer as the tracer moves longitudinally along the profile of the master key. If the incorrect key blank is provided during this process, the key blank being formed into the duplicate key may not possess the correct longitudinal length, thereby causing a failure. When this type of failure occurs, the entire process of selecting a key blank for replication and then mechanically cutting the key must begin again. Worse still, if the blank has the proper length but does not possess the appropriate thickness, contour, groove or other traits, the failure may not be discovered until the key is actually inserted into the lock.
Businesses that offer key cutting services are often times not staffed by experienced locksmiths. Instead, employees are usually trained to “eyeball” what is thought to be the correct blank and then cut a duplicate key. Such informal and imprecise key blank identification invariably increases the rate of failures for the duplication process. These failures often occur at the expense of the industry and to the extreme dismay of the key holder. Therefore, the industry would welcome an easy-to-use key blank identification system that increases the accuracy and efficiency of key replication.
Not surprisingly, numerous attempts have been made to improve identification systems and/or key replication systems. Many of these improvements include imaging systems designed to determine the proper key blank based on physical parameters of the key to be copied, such as length, shape, and groove characteristics.
While many of these systems provide useful improvements for determining a proper key blank, they still suffer from various deficiencies. Specifically, many of these systems compare scanned data from a master key to be copied with data from known key blanks in order to determine if the master key matches the key blank. However, in some instances the scanned key parameters and the key blank data are insufficient to determine a matching key blank. In such cases, additional information about the master key and the key blank would be useful in narrowing the field of prospective key blanks. Accordingly, an improved system and method for determining a key blank is needed.